Girl meets First Love
by Memento vivere Memento mori
Summary: The story of how Maya Hart fell in love with Lucas Friar. Oneshot


**AN: This is just going to be a oneshot of Maya and Lucas because the moment I saw the show I knew that they would be perfect together. I don't own Girl meets World (if you couldn't figure that out)**

Of course I couldn't say that I loved him. Between my best friend's ever present crush on him, and our never-ending feud, I couldn't tell anybody. Tell anybody that I, Maya Hart, was in love with Lucas Friar. But nobody said I couldn't think about him.

I remember the exact day that I fell in love with him. It was a day like any other. I had gotten up, and changed into a simple pair of jeans with my favorite leather jacket. My mom, having already left for work, was nowhere to be seen, so I grabbed my homework, and walked to Riley's apartment. It was strange that we only lived a few blocks apart, but it felt like a different would.

"Hey, Riley, Hey Mr. Mathews," I said the moment I crawl through the window.

"Hi Maya!" she said excitedly, as she ran over to get her stuff.

"We better leave now or we'll be late," I said, watching Riley sit back down and keep eating breakfast.

"Since when did you care about being late?" Riley asked, and I shrugged in response, feigning hurt.

Riley seemed to have gotten the message as she got up, gave her mom a hug, and headed towards the subway.

The ride was surprisingly monotonous. I could tell that Riley was disappointed that Lucas wasn't on the subway, so the two of us talked about school, and clothes, and other mundane things.

When we finally reached school, I wanted nothing more than to go back home, even if my apartment was lonely and depressing. Riley, on the other hand, was beyond excited to have history with Lucas.

"What's so great about him anyways?" I said, rolling my eyes, as I followed Riley into the classroom.

"Well…" she began, immediately making me regret the question, "He dreamy and sweet and smart and gorgeous…"

"Gorgeous?" I interrupted with a snort, but I immediately stopped laughing when I saw Riley glaring at me.

As we took our seats in the front of the room, I was painfully aware of Lucas's presence, as he breathed down my neck. No, I didn't love him, I didn't even like him. My feelings towards him were hate, carefully masked in indifference and nicknames.

"Howdy cowboy!" I smirked at him, just as Mr. Mathews walked in. The teacher glared at me for a moment before returning his attention to the class.

"Today class, we're going to be talking about the Industrial Revolution. The Industrial Revolution was important because way of life changed more in 100 years than it did in the 3000 years preceding it. For this unit, we are going to be pairing up and studying an invention of the Industrial Revolution."

I immediately start to zone out, awakened from my trance only when I heard Lucas say, "I guess we're partners then."

"What?" I yelled at Mr. Mathews, glaring at him with as much poison as I could, but he just laughed.

With a sigh, I turned back to Lucas, saying "So cowboy, what's our project on?"

Instead of answering my question, Lucas said quietly, "Why do you hate me?"

Looking into his eyes, I was speechless. Before I could say anything, he continued, "I think you're cool and nice and pretty, so why can't we just be nice to each other."

Looking into his eyes, I was mesmerized, "Why don't we do the steam engine?" I said hastily.

He shrugged, still looking intently at me. "Can we talk about this?"

With a sigh, I glanced around the room, everyone conversing with their partners. "I haven't really trusted guys since my dad walked out on me when I was a baby," I admitted, glancing back up to Lucas, trying to gauge his expression.

"Can I talk to you in the hall quickly?" I said, barely audible in the noisy room. I nodded, standing up and following him out of the room, shutting the door as gently as I could.

The moment the door shut, Lucas kissed me. It was light and hesitant, as if he was unsure of how I would respond. Before I could think, I leaned in, deepening the kiss and wrapping my arms around him.

When he finally withdrew, he said a simple phrase, "Do you still not trust men?"

That was the moment I fell in love with Lucas Friar and we began our secret relationship. The best moment of my life.


End file.
